the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avara
Avara is a bounty hunter. It is unknown who trained him. Along with Elmo, Razzer, and Daniel, he took a job guarding Jalahessea. When the commanders of the Shadow Collective – Mean King, Hell Burnbottom and Suzie – came demanding Zira's submission, Zira ordered the bounty hunters to kill them. A fight ensued, with Avara pursuing the criminals, only to pushed back by Boatan Kyle's owls. After Burnbottom telekinetically strangled him and threw him aside, Razzer and Daniel threw smoke bombs at the NoHead and Avara escaped. In 2013, Avara kidnapped the adopted daughters of Nolan Coulson in the night. Afterwards, he went down to Zira's Palace after taking his daughters to a townhouse. Because of her fondness for bounty hunters, Zira allowed Avara to stay for the night. In the meantime, Nolan went to Zira's Palace, hoping to obtain help in finding his daughters. Zira finally relented and allowed Nolan to present evidence against Avara, who she realized was responsible. Afterwards, Avara was given a trial and was imprisoned. It is unknown if he ever escaped his cell, or if he was released. Biography Early life Avara's origin is unknown. However, it is confirmed he was trained as a bounty hunter, but not by Jacob Tholme. Hired by the Empress In 2012, Avara and Elmo took a job guarding Jalahessea – the gathering place of the International Grand Council – in Niagara Falls with Razzer and Daniel. When the commanders of the Shade Union – Mean King, his brother Hell Burnbottom and their friend Suzie – came demanding the submission of the International Alliance, Zira Miranda Grover, who was attending via hologram, ordered the bounty hunters to kill them. Avara threw a knife at Burnbottom, which Mean King stopped and threw back at Elmo's hyena Mack with the Darkness. A fight ensued, with Avara just opening fire instead. He jumped out of the way of Suzie's flamethrower and pursued the crime lords, only to pushed back as Boatan Kyle's owls entered the fray. He snuck on Burnbottom and Suzie, engaging the NoHead in hand-to-hand combat after Mark knocked him away from his sword. After Burnbottom telekinetically strangled him and threw him aside, Razzer and Daniel threw smoke bombs at the NoHead, prompting him to follow Razzer's suggestion that he and Elmo flee. Burnbottom let her go, remarking they were only bounty hunters. Kidnapping the Baron's daughters In 2013, Avara kidnapped the adopted daughters of Nolan Coulson in the night. Afterwards, he went down to Zira's Palace after taking his daughters to a townhouse with a week's worth of food. Because of her fondness for bounty hunters, Zira allowed Avara to stay for the night, and he told her stories for a good hour before she relented and went to sleep. From there, Avara ended up sleeping beside her, though when he woke up in the morning, he was embarrassed that he did not realize where he had been sleeping at. A guard led him to a bedroom. In the meantime, Coulson went to Zira's Palace, hoping to ask Zira Miranda Grover for help in finding his daughters. As Zira expressed her reluctance, Avara headed downstairs. The former relented when Nolan reminded her how much she loved her own son. Zira looked to her son and smiled, and proceeded to allow Nolan to present evidence against Avara, who she realized was responsible. Afterwards, Nolan ventured down to the cellar, where he successfully captured Avara and brought the culprit with him. Imprisonment In the Town Hall, Nolan approached Mayor Katie Black and asked her to put Avara on trial. Katie took Avara down to the prisons, and the following day, he was brought upstairs in a cage and given a trial for which Nolan was present. Avara confidently pointed out that there was no proof that he had kidnapped them, though Coulson insisted otherwise. To prove this, he had Black call Zira Grover, who assured her that Nolan spoke the truth. After this, Avara was imprisoned for the kidnapping. It is unknown if he ever escaped his cell, or if he was released. Physical description Avara had dark skin and "soulless eyes devoid of any particular color". His hair was wavy and a light shade of brown. Appearances *''Tales of Royalty'' * Category:American individuals Category:Bounty hunters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Neutral individuals Category:Unmarried individuals